Chasing Shadows and Fairies
by Necronicus
Summary: Elyon's trials are slowly nearing and her crowning of Queen imminent. However something strange has happened to her sister, with Elyon forced to find a cure for this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

**XXX**

On Metamoor, in the Meridian Castle things were quiet and calm, despite what had during the last weeks - bodyswapping, training, friendships pressured, more training and along the fact, that the Trials of the Queen would begin soon - the testers chosen and soon it would start.

'So? You ready?' asked Mia through the link, as she walked through castle hallway.

'I hope so...although the fact of fighting the Battle Warriors leaves a bad taste in my mouth,' replied Elyon, lying on her bed.

'Why?' asked Mia.

'They're my friends, and I imagine it's difficult for them to harm me,' explained Elyon.

'Yeah...imagine how our mother felt that,' said Mia. 'Its safe - trust me. Incase of any serious harm to you, the test will stop.'

'Then what?' asked Elyon.

'Relax Ely,' said Mia, arriving in her room. 'You know that necklace I gave you? Mom's one?'

'Yeah,' replied Elyon, fetching it from her drawer. 'What about it?'

'Wear it when you do the Trials,' said Mia.

'Won't it brake or get busted?' asked Elyon.

'Nope,' replied Mia, slipping out of her gown. 'I had it for fifteen years, got into some rough stuff, yet it still remained unharmed - I suspect it has a magical resistance or blessed by our mom.'

'How would this help me?' asked Elyon, opening the locket and eyeing the two pictures inside - her mom and dad.

'Our mother did the Trials, let her strength guide you too,' said Mia. 'Better?'

'Much...' replied Elyon, slipping the locket on. 'Thanks for the pep-talk.'

'Anytime sweety. Good night,' said Mia, as she cut the link.

"Good night," replied Elyon, as she fell asleep as well.

Yet unbeknown to the two, their guards and people - traces of ancient magic was around the kingdom; not of Phobos or his ilk nor of Elyon or her people, but something much more older.

The magical essence soon made its way to Mia's room, as it slipped through her window and took on a feminine form. Approaching the sleeping Princess' bed, floating and not speaking a word. As she eyed Mia, she hovered her hand over her, unfortunately for the spirit, her form was slowly fading and she didn't have much time.

"Neth'ama'sius.." said the being, as she transformed into a sphere and vanished into dust, that blew over Mia; and any traces of the ancient magical being was gone forever.

**XXX**

Back in Heatherfield, a certain red-head leader was slowly having sleeping problems - evident by the trashing around in bed; soon opening her eyes from the strange dream.

"Oh boy..." mumbled Will, checking the time - sleeping time still. Her chance of falling asleep were interrupted however by the Heart of Kandrakar acting up - illuminating more than usual, yet this time in a light purple glow.

'Strange...,' thought Will, poking the Heart until it stopped glowing. "...seriously weird..."

**XXX**

Later in the morning, when most of them had awoken, Will had contacted Taranee regarding the Heart, of acting strangely.

"Purple you say?" asked Taranee.

"Yup...well light-purple, I know its... strange..." said Will on the phone.

"Strange is putting it one way," replied Taranee.

"You got any idea, why this happened?" asked Will.

"Not a clue," replied Taranee. "Is it acting up now?"

"Nope," said Will, taking out the Heart. "Although it seems to be less glowing."

"Well that isn't good," replied Taranee.

"You got any ideas?" asked Will.

"I'll check up on Hay Lin and her grandmother. Maybe they have an answer, if not we'll go check-up with the Oracle," spoke Taranee.

"Alright. See you later."

"Bye," replied Taranee, ending their call. 'Okay Taranee, time to get to work.'

**XXX**

After several hours of researching on the internet regarding the Four Dragons and other legends and myths surrounding them, Taranee eventually found her way to the Silver Dragon - where she had explained the sudden problem of the Heart to Hay Lin and her grandmother.

"Hmm...purple?" asked Yan Lin, mashing up some dough.

"Yup, as well as that Will said the Heart was glowing less dimly," replied Taranee.

"Oh uh! That doesn't sound good," said Hay Lin.

"No it doesn't," added Yan Lin. "I haven't heard the Heart acting up like this. Although, there had been several fluctuations over the centuries."

"Fluxes? What kind?" asked Taranee.

"Oh the usual - low on Guardians, new powers unlocked, other Heart's added and so on," said Yan Lin, finishing with the dough. "If you have any problems, then I advise you to gather everybody up and do a check-up."

"Like cleaning out your computer, once in a while?" asked Hay Lin.

"Something like that," said Yan Lin. "...and I also recommend you to it now."

"Aight," replied Taranee.

"Okay," added Hay Lin, stopping what she was doing. "Let's head to _our_ HQ."

"Alright, I'll tell the others," replied Taranee, as the two started to head out.

About half an hour passed, until all of the W.I.T.C.H members had gathered in their new HQ, the old bookshop basement which was half finished.

"See..." said Will, placing the Heart on a table - which was glowing less dimly. "I am worried..."

"No shit..." replied Irma, actually worried. "This is really bad!"

"I'm suprised you're worried," said Cornelia.

"Hey - no Heart, no transformation, no powers," replied Irma, a little pissed. "...and that is one thing I don't want!"

"Okay, everybody calm down," said Will, easing up the tension. "According to Yan Lin, we had to do a quick check-up to make sure everything is working."

"Sounds easy enough," added Irma.

"Okay. Guardians Unite!" said Will, holding up the Heart as they transformed into their respective elements.

"Well I'm good!" said Irma, checking herself.

"Clean here."

"Okay!"

"Fine!"

"How are your powers?" asked Will. "Anything missing or added?"

"Nope," they replied, doing a minor check.

"Odd...why would the Heart act this way?" asked Will. "Guess we have to check with the Ora-"

However, Will couldn't finish her sentence before they were folded away to Meridian.

**XXX**

In Meridian, Elyon was currently walking around the castle, having been training and dealing with usual stuff of running a kingdom. Yet she was soon knocked off her feet, when somebody folded behind her.

"What? Will what did you do?" asked Cornelia, once she realized they were in Elyon's Castle.

"Hey, I didn't do anything," replied Will.

"Girls?" asked Elyon, suprising the group when she had picked herself up and looking a bit annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"We're asking the same question ourselves Elyon," replied Will. "We were in...checking out the Heart, when it folded us here."

"Really?" asked Elyon, arms crossed - she hadn't forgotten what had happened before and finding them suddenly in her castle, in Guardian' form wasn't good for them either.

"Look!" said Will, showing Elyon the Heart, which was dimmer than usual.

"Okay...so what have you been doing?" asked Elyon, a little eased up.

"My grandma suggested we do a power check, and suddenly we ended up here," explained Hay Lin.

"Alright, I'm willing to tolerate your presence here, regarding the Heart of Kandrakar...for now," said Elyon.

"Don't be like that!" replied Cornelia. "We're your friends too."

Before Elyon could reply, she heard a loud scream from her sister's room.

"Mia!" yelled Elyon, flying towards her room, the Guardians following behind her.

"Show yourself scum-bag!" said Irma, as they busted through the doors, only to find nobody there.

"Mia. Are you alright?" asked Elyon, as she saw her sister sitting on the bed, looking at her hands.

"No...I'm not..." replied Mia shaking her head, then turning to face them.

"Eww! Nasty!" said Irma, seeing a slightly-shocking sight, if one looked at that way. Mia' face was covered in purple runes and purple markings adorned her hands.

**XXX**

**A/N: Mia's in trouble, the Heart is freaking out and what/who was that ancient being?**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

**XXX**

The sight of Mia's condition was a bit of a scary factor for the Guardians, considering she used dark magic and had grown-up in a forest soaked in dark magic.

"Elyon! Careful," said Cornelia, slowly edging closer yet keeping her guard up.

"Don't! You! Even! Think about it, Cornelia," replied Elyon, angrily.

"Elyon! This for your own safety!" replied Cornelia, as she wanted to take Elyon farther.

"No!" yelled Elyon, ready to fight them back.

"Elyon! Relax, they're Guardians and at this point, they have a right," said Mia, calming her sister.

"Fine, but don't you even..."

"We won't," said Will, as Cornelia took away Elyon, as she and Taranee went to check on Mia.

"Nasty look."

"Yeah, heard that already," replied Mia at Will' obvious statement.

"Okay, checking. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine as ever," replied Mia.

"No skin burning or weird wipe feeling?" asked Taranee, as she looked at Mia' face and hands.

"Well?!" asked Elyon, at the edge of the room.

"Relax," said Will, as she took many looks - yet only found the markings on her face and hands.

"Sec - I'll take a picture," added Will, as she took several pictures with her phone, then returned to the others. "Ever seen these kind of markings?"

"No."

"Elyon?" she asked, who was still angry.

"...no..." she sighed.

"Wait...these seem familiar," said Hay Lin.

"From where?" asked Will and Elyon at the same time.

"...I...I...forget where..." she replied embarrassed. "However, I do know I've seen these kind of markings on one of our trips?"

"Great..." sighed Elyon.

"Any pain or something?" asked Taranee, confident that her ailment wadn't contagious - touching her face and hands.

"No..." replied Mia.

"Well...this is a nut to crack," said Taranee. "Maybe we should take her to the Oracle."

"Are you sure? Maybe I can call the others?" asked Elyon.

"The boys have their work; we have ours," said Cornelia. "As such, we have a duty to see this through without any interference."

"Wow! When did you grow a brain?" asked Irma.

"Oh shut it!" replied Cornelia.

"Mia? What is your call?" asked Elyon.

"I hate to say it - but bring me in, I don't have a clue what is happening and I don't **EVEN** want to think about ending up as Phobos," spoke Mia. "Take me down, before that happens."

"Okay then," said Will, incasing Mia in a pink bubble with the Heart, after some difficulty.

"Maybe it's getting old?" asked Mia, observing the item's state and failure to work.

"Possibly," replied Will, opening a fold to Kandrakar.

"I'm coming too!" said Elyon. "No ifs, whats or buts!"

"Fine, just be careful," replied Cornelia, as they headed for Kandrakar - Mia in tow.

**XXX**

In Kandrakar, the Oracle was very disturbed at the elder Princess's condition, as well as their Heart of Kandrakar acting up.

"This is very troubling," he said, checking over Mia many times.

"So what's wrong with her?" asked Elyon.

"I...don't know," replied the Oracle. "This is strange and the Heart acting up is more disturbing."

"Are two connected?" asked Will.

"I'm not sure," he replied, thinking. "Let me see the Heart."

"Here..." said Will, removing the Heart and handing it to the Oracle.

"Strange..." he mumbled, examining the artifact - it was grayish, it didn't feel like it was dampered with luckily; yet it felt like it was weakened for some reason.

"Any ideas Oracle?" asked Halinor, as she checked on Mia with Tibor standing nearby.

"It seems like the Heart is weak for some reason, like a part of it is missing," he said. "Tibor - please check if the Aurameres are alright."

"What about my sister?" asked Elyon, as Tibor left.

"I got something..." he said, casting an old dispell spell - one learned from an old council member. However it didn't do anything, suprising the Oracle. "Unbelievable! This magic seems to be very old."

"Is that bad?" asked Irma.

"It's magic older than mine - I can't dispell it," he said.

"Okay. Bad," mumbled Irma.

"What now?" asked Mia, still calm.

"Maybe the Heart and I could help?" said Elyon. "Two Hearts power could heal her."

"Okay..." replied Will, as she was handed the Heart and got ready with Elyon.

"One...two...thr-"

Elyon and Will were interupted with the Heart of Kandrakar going dark-purple, then a blast of energy striking Mia - coccooing her in a purple magical shell.

"MIA!"

"Don't Elyon!" said Will, holding Elyon back.

"What did you do?!" screamed Elyon at the Guardian Leader.

"Nothing! The Heart just reacted!" replied Will, getting shaked. "I didn't hurt her! I swear!"

'Mia! Are you okay?' asked Elyon mentally.

'Fine - a little cramped though,' replied Mia, which caused Elyon to relax. 'Feels weird in here - like in a bath full of water.'

"Oracle! Do something!" yelled Cornelia at the scene.

"Alright. I can tr-"

The Oracle was however flung away by some force, before he could act, Halinor following - sending them both flying across the room.

"What the heck?!" asked Irma, turning around and seeing a shadowy-figure standing on the balcony of the Kandrakar Palace. "Great...another baddie."

"Nice dress," added Cornelia, as the Guardians formed up - Elyon included. The figure was wearing a weird black and red battle/ceremonial armor and a large black halberd - although his eyes glowed a dark green.

"Nice look emperor Jack!" added Irma, as the figures armor reminded her of mix of a samurai and an asian spearman from a documentary she had seen.

"Wait..." realized Hay Lin at the similarity - then it hit her and she became frightened and shaking. "Girls...I think that's none other...but the frickin **JADE EMPEROR!**"

**XXX**

**A/N: Mia is cocconed and now the ancient Jade Emperor has appeared. What will happen?**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This a story based upon W.I.T.C.H and author Lexvan's story. I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or the characters from either the W.I.T.C.H story or from Lexvan's series.**

**XXX**

"The Jade Emperor?!" questioned Elyon, keeping her guard up. "How bad is it?"

Elyon's answer came with a powerful force-wave, sending them all flying backwards.

"Okay - really, really bad," said Elyon, getting back up.

"Guardians attack!" yelled Will, as they charged forward. Will sending energy bolts, Irma and Hay Lin with ice shards, Cornelia with her vines and Taranee with fire blasts.

Unfortunately, their attacks backfired on them - the Emperor merely slashed their attacks apart and telekinetically throwing them against the wall and keeping them there, except for Will who managed to dodge his attack.

"C'mon!" said Elyon, as she stood against the Emperor - blasting him with a pure light beam.

"_Child_..." spoke the Emperor, a hollow and dark tone. Counter-attacking via telekinetic blast and locking her in a force-bubble.

"Let me out!" yelled Elyon, banging against the bubble and trying to free herself to no avail.

"No use Elyon! Emperor dirt-bag is kicking our asses," said Cornelia, stuck in a force-cube along with Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin. "Only Will is still standing."

"Why! Can't you Guardians beat him?" asked Elyon, as Will tried to fight off the Emperor.

"Hey! We couldn't do shit! He just flung us away like flies!" replied Irma, trying to break out. "I don't get it! Didn't the Dragons and Xin Jing defeat him?"

"Actually, they formed the original Heart. There isn't any info on what happened to the Emperor or who defeated him," said Hay Lin, as Will got knocked back bad.

"_Return_..." spoke the Emperor, as he lifted his hand and the Heart around Will's neck started to lift off.

"No...you...don't!" said Will, clutching the Heart and rolling away. "Girls...little help?"

"We're trying..." replied Taranee, as they tried to break out, yet failed.

"Elyon?"

"Fuck! I can't!" replied Elyon, stuck as well.

"Oracle? Halinor?" asked Will, still backing away from the Jade Emperor - unfortunately both were still out-cold. Until Will was backed against Mia's coccoon.

Then he raised his black halberd above Will' head and struck down...nothing...only a shocked gasp from the rest...

The halberd...a feminine hand, inches from her face...and a purple shield blocking the blade...

"Mia!" cheered Elyon, as she realized whose hand and magic that was.

"Who else?" asked Mia from the slight crack in her magical prison, as she blasted the Emperor back. "Time to get out of this prison..."

Her cocoon started to shake and chip away, as layer after layer of the magical shell dissipated away. Then a pulse...a second one...and final...the shell around Mia broke free...yet the person was different.

"_**JAN XANG**_!"

"Mia?" asked Elyon, suprised at her sister's new look. "Is that you?"

"Have we run out of air here? Or am I seeing Mia with a pair of wings?" asked Irma, suprised as well.

Mia was lacking the dark marking's she had before, yet her appearance had changed. Instead of her usual clothes, her new attire looked to similar to the Guardians only her's were coloured a dark purple, and added was the wings, only Mia's wings slightly larger than the Guardians.

"Nice..." Mia was pleased and suprised by her new look, a Guardian, her. Who would've thought - only the Emperor looked pissed, and not welcoming. "Okay...Emperor. Let's finish this."

The Jade Emperor wasted no time, with the attack following immediately - fortunately Mia was soon gone, from where he had targeted.

"Too slow..." teased Mia, as she had covered several feet in a blink. "My turn..."

Mia's counter-attack came even faster, propelling herself forward - and she was hitting the Emperor with several shadow-powered punches and kicks. A disability for the him, was the fact that Mia was too fast for him to attack.

"Shadow Beast indeed..." mumbled Will, getting back up.

"Not anymore..." replied Mia, kicking and back-flipping to her spot. "Wings, outfit, Heart trouble, weird runes - am I a new Guardian?"

"You look like one," said Elyon.

"I think, I have an idea who beated the Jade Emperor," replied Mia, as she gathered her energy - and formed several binding chains around the Jade Emperor. "Will - use the Heart."

"Gotcha!" she said, flying forward and landing close to Mia - pointing the Heart at the Emperor and hoping for something to work. Luckily it did, the Heart glowed brightly enough for them to shield their eyes - only the yells and curses of the Emperor was heard and soon the light dimmed, with the Jade Emperor gone...and the rest freed from their traps.

"Okay, we seriously need some answers!" said Irma, as they got out of their force-prison.

**XXX**

"Xin Jing...Four Dragons...Jade Emperor...here we go...Jan Xang...here we are..." spoke the Oracle, finding the information they were seeking in an old tome.

"_According to the legend: Jan Xang was the Emperor's wife, a woman similar in cruelty and power to the Jade Emperor. However, her cruelty was only on the outside, as she deeply cared for her daughter - Xin Jing. When her daughter, had chosen to transform herself into the Heart - she was heartbroken. Her only daughter lost and largely due to her husband's cruelty!_"

"_In her anger, Jan Xang had challenged the Emperor to a death-duel - while the Emperor was indeed powerful, her wife had knew a lot as well. Their magic was the same, so it was a battle of attrition, who would collapse first. They battled for five days, neither side letting up. The Emperor had skill and power on his side, yet Jang Xan had sheer ferocity and an unfavering will - around her neck was the object of her daughter, the Heart. Finally on the fifth day, at the sixth hour was the moment, when Jan Xang striked down the Jade Emperor for good. However, her victory was short-lived as the wounds she had received were fatal. With her last ounce of power, Xan Jang brought down the corrupt Empire she was once Empress of - finally dying with the Heart in her hand,_" finished the Oracle - about the _Fall of the Jade Empire_.

"Talk about bad parenting," said Irma.

"Okay, but what does it have to do with Mia?" asked Elyon.

"Well sis, myths are usually based on some facts of truth," spoke Mia. "I'm supposed to be the wielder of Jan Xang's power."

"Correct Princess. While this is truly unheard of - a sixth Guardian, six elements?" said the Oracle.

"Well, actually it make's sense," piped in Hay Lin. "Opposites you know: Fire and Water, Air and Earth - and Quintessence is also known as Aether...so the opposite is?"

"Nether?" replied Will.

"Correct."

"Well, akward!" said Mia, checking herself out. "I don't look like you, I'm not from Earth and I don't have an Auramere."

"Oracle? What now?" asked Will.

"I'm not sure - through the ages, we have always had five elemental wielders, not six," spoke the Oracle. "Although their numbers have been larger in times of need, we have always had only five elements."

"Well, as the history spoke - Jan Xang didn't combine or change into a piece of the Heart and I don't need the Heart to transform," said Mia.

"This requires some thinking. I may need to do some research on this - but for now, we'll keep _five_ elemental Guardians. I'll inform you of any information I find and then we can decide - along with your opinion Princess Mia, if you want to join the Guardian's team or not. But for now, you may live as you were," spoke the Oracle.

"Thank you, Oracle!" said Elyon, along with Mia as they soon folded away.

"A thank you, would've been too much?" asked Cornelia annoyed, as they soon headed back to Earth.

"A Nether Guardian? Never thought I'd hear one," spoke Halinor, when the girls had left.

"There may be more suprises in the future. Best we solve the one's we have, before something worse might come," replied the Oracle.

**XXX**

"Well that was a creepy trip," said Irma, as they arrived back on Earth. "Historic Emperor crap and we got six Guardians now. Should we start calling ourselves W.I.T.C.H.M? M.W.I.T.C.H?"

"How about W.I.T.C.H.E? Mia's last name is Escanor," replied Hay Lin.

"Not helping..."

"You heard the Oracle, this is still debating. We don't know if Mia will join us now, since she's the 'sixth' Guardian," said Taranee.

"Just you wait - soon we'll have Corny and Mia fighting over who's prettier," replied Irma, chuckling.

"I don't think you understand the situation," said Cornelia.

"Will might lose her leader spot?" replied Irma.

"No you dummy! If Mia's a Guardian now, then we can fix stuff with Elyon. She's her sister and with her being a Guardian we can be close again too," spoke Cornelia.

"Incase you haven't noticed, Mia isn't on our team," replied Irma.

"Yet..." said Cornelia.

"I don't guys, this seems like a bad idea," spoke Hay Lin. "First we screw up, now we might screw up Mia's and Elyon's relationship."

"I don't want to screw up anything! I just want my best-friend back!" replied Cornelia angrily.

**XXX**

Back in Meridian, the two sisters were currently explaining their day to Angelo, Cassidy and Miranda, who had been worried when their heard screams in the morning and nobody in the castle.

"Guardian, huh?" asked Miranda, still skeptical.

"Yeah..." replied Mia, transforming herself - instead of a bright glow, her's was a purple glow - then she was in her new form. "Unless these are glued on..."

"Nice look," said Angelo.

"I'll say," added Cassidy, coming closer to check her out. "Sweet! I got a partner now!"

"Pardon?" asked Elyon confused.

"Me and Mia - tag-team style," said Cassidy excited. "Being an indepented Guardian is one thing, yet it gets kinda lonely now and then - and I seriously! Am not! Joining the other group. They're more obnoxious than a wet cat and dog, times three!"

"Duo, huh?" asked Mia.

"Oh yeah! CM - the Cold Maidens," added Cassidy. "I can teach the rookie a thing or two."

"Rookie? You're the rookie," replied Mia.

"I've been a Guardian longer than you newbie." However Cassidy soon found herself in a head-lock courtesy of Mia, for her comment.

"Whose the rookie now?" asked Mia.

"It's funny - that you two sound already like Cornelia and Irma," said Miranda laughing.

"What?!"

"Oh no!" replied Mia, letting go of Cassidy. "That I don't want to be! They're nice, but I'm suprised they haven't torn eachother apart. Truce?"

"Truce. Let's agree to talk things out, before acting. There's only two of us anyway," said Cassidy, shaking Mia's hand.

"Deal," replied Mia.

"This will be fun," said Angelo.

"You okay with this Mia?" asked Elyon.

"Why not? Either Cassidy or the others," replied Mia. "The Oracle said, I could choose what to do. This also explains a lot."

"Explains what?" asked Elyon.

"Why I'm not the Heart or Queen," said Mia. "If I was marked as a Guardian at birth, then that would overrule any other titles or powers I might have received. Being a Guardian is a very respected and honourable thing."

"Yet your not - your number six," replied Angelo.

"I thought Guardians were chosen from a single world?" asked Elyon.

"Well there has several tales of Guardians chosen from different worlds. As well ranging from one to five Guardians, to ten and fifteen," spoke Mia. "It's a matter of balancing efficency and demand."

"So what about you and Cassidy?" asked Miranda.

"Well, there is also know of people being Guardians, without an Auramere," replied Mia. "As in the case of Cassidy and me. If you have your own power source, then anybody can join."

"What about having two teams?" asked Angelo.

"Well - currently the main group is Will and the others. Cassidy and I are the back-up. They handle the day-to-day issues, we are held in reserve," said Mia. "We can act indepentantly, yet our main objective is always to uphold order and justice."

"Yet your a new elemental Guardian," replied Miranda.

"I don't know," shrugged Mia. "I'm supposed to be the _Nether_ Guardian - due to my magic being dark or shadow."

"Is that bad?" asked Cassidy.

"Magic is magic. Any magic wielder can become evil. Dark magic is just a different class of magic," said Mia.

"Like Nerissa?" asked Elyon.

"She does make a point," said Miranda. "Quintessence wielder, Guardian Leader and yet she became evil."

"Dark magic might be more tempting, yet it requires a strong person to wield it for good," spoke Mia, changing back to her usual attire. "Which I'll be. There is also some extra good out of this."

"Like what?" asked Elyon.

"Me being a Guardian now, should ease any fears of the Meridian people. Guardians are usually respected and me looking like a butterfly, instead of a dark queen should calm some people," spoke Mia. "My powers should be more stable and grow stronger in time, without any fears of me going crazy."

"I never thought that," replied Elyon a grin on her face.

"Yeye..." laughed Mia.

"What do you except the others to do now?" asked Elyon.

"Keep me away or try to draw me in," said Mia. "I'm the new Guardian, so they want to keep their five-girl circle or I bet they want me to repair some bridges between you and them."

"And what will you do?" asked Angelo.

"I'll keep my family matters and my new duties apart," said Mia. "I'm willing to work with them, per say as Guardians. Yet any talks of me speaking or acting on their behalf, that isn't related to protecting something and I am out immediately. They broke it, they fix it - I'm not playing diplomat."

"Good to hear," replied Angelo.

"Hope this is okay with you sis," said Mia to Elyon.

"As long as you don't mess with my personal life," replied Elyon.

"Isn't that an older sister' job?" asked Mia, chuckling to herself. "Promise, promise - if your happy, then I'll support you in any way I can."

"Thanks Mia," replied Elyon.

"And you pretty boy - better treat her kindly, else I'm gonna tie you to a tree in the Dark Forest and leave you to the creatures to sort out," said Mia to Angelo.

"Your kidding right?" asked Angelo, chuckling.

"Am I?" asked Mia, grinning.

"I promise! Swear!" said Angelo hastily.

"Good," added Mia.

"What a day," yawned Elyon. "Suprising morning, suprising enemy and a suprise suprise - my sister is a Guardian."

"What you gonna do?" asked Mia, causing everybody to laugh.

"Come on. Let's get practicing and see what new powers you got," said Cassidy, as they started to exit the throne room. "If your going to have my back more often, then I need to see what you can do now."

"The flying is a bit new," replied Mia. "Although I'll get the hang of it."

"Wait until the guys hear about this," added Angelo. "One more Guardian. As if five and Cassidy weren't enough."

"Only one thing is missing now," said Miranda, walking backwards infront of them.

"What?" asked Mia.

"A handsome guy for her to drool over," laughed Miranda.

"Seriously?" asked Mia, not amused.

"Why not? A sweet guy, to carry and help you?" teased Cassidy.

"I'm not helpless..." replied Mia.

"Your a bookworm, yet your loveable - and your no short on looks either," added Angelo. "How hard can it be?"

"Metamoor is full of handsome guys - I bet we can find you one," said Elyon as well, laughing along with the group.

"As long as it's not another Avis creep. Else I'm kicking him out myself," replied Mia, rolling her eyes with a slight smile on her lips. 'Why not? Why not?'

**XXX**

**A/N: Done and finished...**

**Please review (before you leave)**


End file.
